Attraction Reactions
by Brandywyne Walker
Summary: In the midst of his fear and jealousy before a stakeout, Hotch and Emily collide, changing the way they see each other forever; written for Twitter Challenge #1 – One Shot.


_**Attraction Reactions**_

_**Twitter Smut Off Challenge #1**_

Pairing: Aaron Hotchner & Emily Prentiss

Spoilers: A/U unidentified season

Rating: Heavy M for Sexual Content - PWP

* * *

><p>Summary: In the midst of his fear and jealousy before a stakeout, Hotch and Emily collide, changing the way they see each other forever; written for the Smut off Challenge – One Shot.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So here you have an example of what happens when you get several Hotly authors all chatting on Twitter at the same time, the first ever Twitter Smut off Challenge: The Craziest Place For Sex. The credit for this insanity I believe goes to Tigereye77 and TigerLily888. I impressed myself in that I managed to keep it under 10000 words (as promised) and I even made it before the deadline (also as promised). So read and enjoy my contribution and don't forget to let me know what you think!<em>

_**Special Note:** And extra special thank you needs to go to my Twitter ladies __**Greengirl28, Raffinitt, TigerEye77 and TigerLily888**__ (my co-conspirators, make sure you keep an eye out for their contributions) and **CPMV_71, Bennetliz2010 and LoveHGSS**, for having enriched my life every day and encouraging me to keep plucking away at my writing. You ladies are some of the most awesome people I have ever met and I feel blessed for knowing you!_

_Add In Note: This list keeps getting longer and longer... Look for contributions by Greengirl28, LoveHGSS, Raffinitt, SSAEmilyHotchner, TigerEye77, TigerLily888, and x-MJ-x, when they get them up if they haven't already!_

* * *

><p><em>This story is a work of fiction by an amateur writer and is for entertainment purposes only. The writer is in no way associated with Criminal Minds nor anyone connected to the program. No Copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been received by the creation of this story.<em>

_All publicly recognized characters and storylines are owned by The Mark Gordon Company, Paramount/Viacom, Touchstone Television, CBS Television Studios, ABC Studios, and their related entities._

_All original characters, settings and/or storylines are Copyright protected (__** Rev. Brandywyne L. Walker 2003 - 2012**__) Any duplication or distribution of this story, in whole or in part, expressly prohibited without written consent of the Author._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Attraction - Reaction<strong>_

Emily stood in front of the mirror and felt another rush of apprehension flow through her. This was the sixth outfit that she had tried on so far and it was by far the most… _daring_ of the bunch. But each of the first five had been vetoed by the man standing outside the door of the little room she had been ensconced in for the past hour.

Logically she knew that knew why she was being selected as the bait for the night. Their unsub was one of the most specific they had ever come across and after meeting most of the women in vice they knew that none of them were going to be able to pull off what was needed to catch the current dirt bag of the week.

Emily theatrically rolled her eyes, being fairly used to this in the scope of her duties with the team but she had almost shuttered to a halt when it was suggested that a man had to pick out the outfit that she had was to wear.

Morgan had outright refused to play along muttering about interrogation rooms and house arrest before heading back to the conference room and the geographic profile that Reid was working on.

JJ had offered to go with her but that had been vetoed by Dave who had simple reasoned that a man would be better at choosing the outfit that would be a large part of the draw for this particular unsub.

Then with a twinkle in his eye, _the bastard_, he had announced that he and JJ still needed to head over to Mile High and review the bartender when he got back on shift that afternoon. And he had to go because he was the one that made contact with the club in the first place.

A large part of the reason they were even willing to talk to Dave had been because of his money and his reputation as an author. Since it was the last place the most recent victim was seen, it was vital information and it couldn't be put off for later.

That left Hotch.

Emily had turned horrified eyes on her supervisor, as she imagined having to parade around in all manner of suggestive clothing in front of him as he examined and critiqued what would be… _trashy_… enough to catch the bad guy. She watched his jaw clinch and his hands flex into tight fists, knowing he was thinking the same thing she was.

_This was going to be a little too close for comfort._

She had been prepared to go find Morgan and beg him to go with her before she saw Hotch stalk off to talk to one of the women in vice, asking her where the best place in the city would be to go and find an appropriate dress, like the one they would need for the sting that night.

The young woman had given him a list of a couple of places to try and their addresses before looking over at Emily and adding a final one to the list, suggesting it might be the best one. As Hotch turned back to the team, she caught his look and she could see the nervousness dancing around his eyes, the same feeling she knew was mirrored in her own… fear.

They had been dancing around the attraction between them for so long.

And now this current task was going to push it to the forefront. There was no way that it couldn't and she didn't think either of them was ready to deal with it.

When they had first outlined what they would need to do to catch this guy, she had breathed a silent sigh of relief when he said he would be staying at the station house with JJ and Reid while Morgan, Dave and a few of the vice officers would go with her to the club and hopefully bait the guy into showing himself.

But now, now she was going to have to step out of the room and let him see her in this "_dress_". She smoothed her hands over her hips and looked back in the mirror again, thinking to herself for the hundredth time since this started…

_How the hell do I always manage to find myself in these messes?_

* * *

><p>Hotch jerked himself out of the chair he had been sitting in for the last couple of minutes and started to pace the floor in front of the small door. Trying to calm his nerves, he let out another deep breath and felt the annoyance with the situation bubble to the surface again. How on earth he managed to get roped into this was beyond him and the worst part was that this should have been simple.<p>

Set Prentiss up as bait for the current unsub: Well they had done this before, so it was nothing new even if this time left him feeling more unsettle than it ever had in the past.

Determine an appropriate bait outfit and location for the sting that night: He let out a silent groan. The first part was definitely new territory but he was a professional and he could look at this with professional eyes, it shouldn't be that difficult.

Then he had been told that he would be the one to bring Prentiss to the boutique and select the outfit. Granted that it was not something he would normally be comfortable doing but it was necessary and he could manage.

That was until he walked into the door of the shop that Officer Drake had suggested.

In the length of time it had taken his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the interior of the shop he had realized just what he had gotten himself into and what the next couple of hours were going to do to him.

How these three simple steps added up to over an hour of unparalleled torture he couldn't even guess. But that is what it was turning into.

The problem came up that this particular unsub was more than a little discerning about not only the woman he chose, not only in the way they carried themselves and how they appeared, how they dressed.

His victim of choice was dark haired, dark eyed women in their mid to late thirties, confident, strong, athletic and slightly… he had a difficult time even thinking the word in conjunction with Prentiss… _slightly_ _slutty_.

He drew in a sharp breath and clinched his fists again. They had to get this finished now or he wasn't going to have any brain cells left by the end of the day. As it was all of his blood had rushed to the other end of his body the moment he realized what type of clothing she would be trying on.

And she would be modeling it _for him… for him to view… privately_.

He had been hard as granite for the last hour. It was becoming slightly painful.

It certainly didn't help that for the last five days he had been hyper aware of the other woman. All of the team was. All they had to do was look up at the victim board and they were reminded of how remarkably Emily fit the basic victimology.

_Prentiss, Prentiss, Prentiss. Not Emily, he had to stop thinking of her like that. Prentiss, professional, must keep it professional._

For all outward appearances she was a perfect match and with the addition of this final element, the outfit, it would make things complete.

She was remarkably beautiful, incredibly strong and confident and sinfully sensual when she chose to be.

Hotch cracked his neck and tried to repress the instincts that were hammering away at his composure. Since the case file had landed on his desk he couldn't look at Prentiss without feeling one of three things; protective, anxious or… passionately possessive.

And those feelings were growing stronger by the hour. In the last day or so he had to leave the room more than once when the instinct to pull her tight to his chest and refuse to let anyone near her became too much.

Aaron turned and glared at the door separating him from the woman currently occupying his thoughts.

"Prentiss, are you just about done?" His voice was a deep growl and he felt instantly guilty when all he heard was silence from the other side of the door.

"Em…" _Damn, he was going to have to be more careful about that_, "Prentiss?"

Her voice was soft to start with but became almost strident by the end. "Hotch; you can't seriously expect me to go out in public like this!"

He let out an aggravated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't Dave have done this… or Morgan. Morgan would have been a far better choice for determining what was appropriate for the type of club she was going to.

He knew that answer. Morgan hadn't reacted well when they first suggested that Emily act as bait, simply because of what the unsub did to his victims and like everyone else he was afraid that something would go wrong.

But if he had have seen her in any one of the last five outfits he would have attempted to lock her in an interrogation room for the rest of the week. In fact at one point he was fairly certain he had heard Morgan say he was going to do just that.

Aaron could more than understand the sentiment.

"Just get out here and let's get this over with." He snapped back at her, his patience wearing thin.

He turned away from the door and ground his teeth together attempting to prepare himself for what he was about to see. He heard the soft snick of the door lock as she opened it and he tried to smooth out the lines on his face, tried to appear less hostile. This wasn't her fault, if anything it was the team that pushed her into this and he shouldn't be making it harder on her.

As he turned back to the door he spotted a single dark eye peak through the small gap between the door and the frame, trying to see if there was anyone about, and he repressed the urge to smile at her antics.

Why she bothered he would never know. There hadn't been anyone else in the shop, let alone the back area, since they arrived. Not even the sales girl had come back and bothered them once they selected what it was she was going to try on.

When she finally stepped out of the small room he knew.

And his jaw literally hit the floor.

Miles and miles of skin, interspersed with scraps of shimmering black fabric were what met his eyes when she first cross through the door way. He stepped back for a moment and blinked hard, trying to make the vision in front of him go away.

_My God she has got to be the most stunning woman I've ever seen._

He started at her feet and let his eyes linger on her as the moved up, tracing every curve and dip of her body and feeling his blood flowing hotter and hotter with each passing moment.

He delicate feet were incased in black four inch stiletto knee high boots. Rather than the garish high gloss shine, these were soft polished to make them more muted and soft looking except for the shiny silver buckle zippers on the outside that emphasized the strength and length of her legs.

Her knees and thighs were completely uncovered, exposing long lengths of her pale skin, the contrast made him want to reach out and caress each inch of their silky texture. Wrapped around her hips and covering about as little was a small strip of glittery black fabric that stretched enticingly around her slim hips, the tops of her hipbones were exposed and he was more than a little tempted to reach out and glide his fingers over them until his palm rested on her waist.

Her top, if you could call it that, was comprised of nothing but a small diamond shaped scrape of fabric that was held in place by small delicate silver chains that draped over her shoulders and wrapped around her sides.

He could feel his breathing increase at the sight she presented.

Instead of looking trashy like he had expected, she looked… _erotic_.

She was absolutely perfect.

And then he remembered why she looked the way she did.

Emily twisted her fingers together as she stepped out of the room, trying not to pick at her nails in her nervousness. This was by far the most exposed she had ever been in front of Hotch and it was leaving her more than a little unsettled. She couldn't decide how she wanted him to react to the way she looked but still, the idea of going out in public like this left her feeling… hypersensitive.

She smoothed her hand over the back of her skirt and attempted to pull the fabric down so that it at least attempted to cover her ass. As a result she failed to notice the shifting emotions on her supervisors face. Emotions he was so conflicted over he couldn't hide from being broadcast across his hansom if somewhat stern face.

So when she looked up she never saw the raw desire that he had telegraphed just moments before, only the thunderous expression on his face from his last thought and she nearly flinched at how angry he appeared. For a moment she quailed under his intense look until she reminded herself of how she ended up here. She squared her shoulders and allowed her more than righteous indignation to fill her.

She certainly never asked for this and with the way he was looking at her, she would assume it was all her fault. In fact if she recalled correctly, she didn't want any part of this. Hotch and Dave practically had to push her into this one, reminding her that no one else would be anywhere near as likely to attract the unsub's attention.

She straightened her spine and opened her mouth to make some scathing comment when he abruptly cut her off. "Go back in and change. The last outfit will be fine."

Her jaw dropped as she looked at him. He didn't like the last one. He said that it was too sedate, it covered her too much. "What?" She floundered for a moment trying to process. "You said it wasn't revealing enough for our suspect."

"I know what I said but there is no way." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her in a fashion that clearly said the subject was closed. "Go change."

At his heavy handed wording she felt her hackles rise. She might not have wanted to be paraded about in this get up but she would be damned if he was going to talk to her like she was a misbehaving teenager.

She dropped her hands to her hips in defiance and glared at him, failing to notice the way his eyes followed the movement, or the way his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard trying to repress his needs.

Emily's tone hardened as she made up her mind. "You said it wasn't good enough then, it's not good enough now. This one will be much more his tastes."

Realizing her intent his next words came out as a low growl and he took a step closer to her, trying to emphasis his point. "No. I absolutely forbid it!"

A flush of anger stole over her cheeks, _forbid it_ would he? With that she spun on her heel and marched back into the dressing room. "Like hell Hotch!"

Then he saw the back.

Somehow in his mind he had assumed that it would be a similar piece of cloth to the one on the front. It wasn't. The long expanse of her back was covered in a lattice of delicate silver, interlocking chains that left her completely exposed to his vision.

And everyone else's for that matter.

Instantly every thought he had been repressing for the last hour, every emotion he felt for the last week came rushing to the surface and his iron control finally broke.

His raging desire, his fear for her safety, and his overwhelming need to claim her for his own before someone else had a chance, all of it flooded to the surface.

When Emily gripped the small gold handle and attempted to pull the door shut behind her he grabbed the door and pulled, giving himself enough room to come in behind her.

Emily whirled around to bark at him to get out of the room but he never gave her the chance. One hand pulled the door shut firmly behind them, locking them in the small dressing room and the other reached up and grabbed the back of her neck, jerking her forward into his chest.

"I will not take you out and let any man _other than me_ see you like this!" His voice was a soft hiss, underscoring the intensity of what he was feeling.

Never giving her a chance to think or even counteract his statement, half afraid of what she would say he pushed forward until they collided with the wall of the small enclosure. For a brief moment he stared deep into her eyes, reveling in the connection they had never before allowed themselves so feel, before his lips came down on hers… hard.

When she gasped he took the opportunity presented and drove his tongue deep inside, growling low in his chest at the sweet taste of her. Frantically he sucked, nibbled and licked at her lips, tracing the line of her teeth, his tongue flicking at the roof of her mouth; doing everything he could to consume her. He pulled back before sucking her lower lip into his mouth, biting gently on the bit of flesh before releasing it and diving back in for another taste, moaning from deep in his chest as he did so.

His other hand freed from the door handle slid around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. Slowly he slid his fingers long the length of her back, under the mass of chains covering it and gloried in all of the exposed skin he had access to.

Holding her tight to his own body, he gave her no room to move before releasing the hold her had on her neck. Aaron reached up and tugged the small band from her hair, allowing it to tumble free, just the way he always loved it. Feathering his fingers in her hair, he slid them through, following them down, sliding across her clavicle until he found the warm swell of her breast.

Emily stood there, stunned, her arms hanging limply at her sides and tried to process everything that had happened in the last minute. One second she was yelling at Hotch for his heavy handed behavior and the next she was ensconced in a five by five foot room being mauled by one very large and _very amorous_ man.

As she felt his hand trailing through her hair she finally clued in that she should do something and she wrenched her lips away from his, gasping for breath. Not that he seemed to mind in the slightest, choosing her neck as the location for his next assault. The feel of his tongue lapping at the corded muscles of her neck as he flicked his thumb over her covered nipple had her quivering as she tried to remember how to keep standing.

Emily opened her eyes and focused on the closed door next to her and remembered how it was that she ended up in this position to begin with. Pushing on his shoulders, she pulled her head back until there was some space between the two of them. His hold on her waist tightened in response and she was more than prepared to give him a piece of her mind, until she noticed the look in his eyes.

His eyes were swirling with the emotions he normally kept caged. In their dark depths she could see a need she never expected. He was uncontrolled, dominant, and if she had to guess… _extremely_ jealous.

Three things she never expected to see directed at her… not by him.

This thing between them, the heat that flickered just below the surface but was always repressed, they had been dancing around for so long. It started not long after she came to the BAU and Emily had always suspected that it was never going to change.

In one heart beat it did.

His resistance had cracked when she walked out of the room. She understood his reaction now, in a way that she didn't then. Hers was destroyed by the feel of his heat, pressed so close, by the way he panted for breath while looking deep into her eyes. Everything his eyes was screaming at her, any resistance she might have felt died on the spot and she relaxed completely into his hold.

Aaron felt it, the moment that she surrendered to him and he reveled in it.

His eyes never left hers as he snagged the small ring that was holding the chained straps to the front of her top and gave it a small tug. The closure released and the material slid along her skin until it draped just below her unbound breast. He watched her eyes darken as he cupped her firm flesh in his palm, flicking his thumb back and forth across her pebbled nipple, giving her a possessive grin when she mewled at the feeling.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers he swooped down and sucked the hardened peak into his mouth causing her to let out a muted cry. Gently latching onto her nipple with his teeth he flicked it with his tongue causing her eyes loose contact with his as her head dropped back and connected with the wall.

He allowed his eyes to flutter shut and sucked the tip of her breast into his mouth, sucking hard, knowing that the slight stinging sensation would drive her wild. While she was distracted he released the second clasp so that the material fell away and Emily was dressed in nothing but the small belt like scrap of a skirt and her dangerous boots. At the moment he was really grateful for those boots and the added height they gave the woman in his arms.

Emily clutched at his shoulders, her hands flexing, bunching in the material as she tried to breathe. As his lips teased and tormented one stiff peak she could feel his warm hand sliding up her side until his fingers connected with the other. She shifted her thighs together, trying to find relief for the building tension as his rough fingers tugged and twisted the tip causing flames of need to travel straight to her clit. She tossed her head against the wall and panted for breath, moaning his name.

The sound of his name on her lips, his given name, not Hotch, but Aaron caused every muscle in his body to stiffen with need. As much as he wanted to enjoy her, drive her as crazy as he was, he knew he wasn't going to be able to wait.

He was too far gone now as it was.

With that in mind he quickly slid his hands down her sides until he could slip under her skirt. Finding the elastic of the high cut black lace thong he tugged harshly, pulling it down just enough so that she could shimmy it off and kick it to the side.

Her fingers threaded through his hair as he pulled away and looked in her eyes. His eyes telegraphing his intentions he cupped her ass and pulled her feet up off the floor as he stood to his full height. Having no other choice Emily wrapped her legs around his waist causing her skirt to bunch above her hips. Flexing the muscles of her long legs she pulled him as close to her heat as she could, grinding herself against the hard length she could feel hidden in his pants.

"Please Aaron, I need you." Her voice was breathy and needy. Hotch buried his face in her neck, trembling slightly at the memory of those words as they rang in his ears.

When he was sure he had at least some modicum of control he kissed the skin of her throat, biting and sucking softly as he made his way to her mouth. Emily turned her head to the side at the last minute and bit lightly on the edge of his jaw and what control he had managed to gain in the last minute evaporated in a second.

Without warning of any kind he pulled back from her lips, just as he drove two fingers deep inside her clutching sheath and watched with rapt attention as she cried out at the intrusion. Emily stared at his eyes, refusing to break the contact, regardless of the mindless heat that was flowing through her blood.

She shifted her hips against him as he slowly slid his fingers out before driving back in just as hard as he had the first time. She blushed at the sound of how wet she had come to be in such a short time and his eyes darkened at her reaction.

Aaron delighted in her innocent reaction to their passion, not having expected that from her. He scissored his fingers inside her heat, stretching her, preparing her for what was to come.

"You're wet." His voice was a low growl. "You're so _fucking wet for me_."

Emily tried to lean forward so that she could hide her burning cheeks in his neck but he pulled back from her a little. He shifted his weight, edging her up slightly higher and she choked back a gasp at the new angle he found.

When her eyes started to flutter shut he pushed a third finger in beside the other two and let out a soft growl. "No Emily. Look at me."

She tried to control her breathing at the added stretch and looked deep into his eyes as he commanded her to.

He was claiming her.

There was no doubt in her mind about what he was doing and while the feminist in her was horrified, she was firmly over ruled by the woman that had wanted this for so long, the one who craved his almost desperate need of her.

"Aaron I need to feel you…" Her voice was a shy whisper and he grinned at the needy quality to it.

A need that he had put there.

He braced her between the wall and his body. Using his free hand pulled her face forward till it was buried in his neck. He nibbled on her ear and gave a feral grin as she whimpered with displeasure as his fingers left her.

Frantically pulling at his belt until he jerked it open and yanked on the fly of his pants, allowing them to drop to the floor at his feet. Emily's teeth sunk into the skin of his neck and reached up to fist one hand in her hair, pulling her ear closer to his mouth.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." His voice was a soft snarl, full of want and need.

Emily let out a soft whine at his words as he pushed his boxers down, at last freeing his shaft from its tight confines. Placing the swollen head at her entrance he again gripped her hair in his fist, carefully tugging her head back so he could look into her eyes. As soon as her eyes connected with his own, he drove inside her as hard as he could, filling her to the brink on the very first stroke.

His hand let go of her hair and covered her mouth just as she let out a piercing scream.

He tried to keep his hips still as she adjusted to the feel of him so deep inside of her. When she seemed to have gotten control of her breathing he moved his hand from her mouth, feeling her tongue lick his fingers in parting.

When she spoke he was stunned at the words, a wild cat in place of the blushing innocence of just moments before.

If anything it turned him on even more.

Emily scissored her legs, trying to get him moving. "Fuck me… Jesus Christ Hotch stop standing there and just fuck me." She trembled as his eyes darkened, praying that she was ready for what she was just begging for.

Hotch pulled the full length of his cock from Emily and held still with just the tip inside her entrance. As soon as her muscle lost tension he drove himself back inside, watching as she bit her lip to contain her moans.

From there he set an almost punishing pace, driving into her completely, never letting her look away from him, cupping her jaw in his hand, demanding that she acknowledge him.

"Mine. You are only mine."

She nodded her head frantically, unable to form words but it seemed to satisfy him. He released his hold on her and leaned forward, letting her feel the full weight of his movement. She let out tiny whimpers at the feel of his suit jacket scrapping at her rock hard nipples. Needing to feel him closer, Emily wrapped her arms tight about his shoulders as he continued to move inside her. She burned with such a delicious pain that every inward thrust of his hips caused her to gasp lightly in his ear.

"Love me Aaron, please just love me."

He didn't know whether she was speaking of the physical act or the emotion but it didn't matter, at that moment he wrapped his arms tight about her and buried his nose in her hair, confessing his greatest sin, one that had been hidden from her for far too long. "I do Emily. I do love you so very much."

She gave a startled cry and he could feel her tightening rhythmically along his length as she peaked. "That's it sweetheart. Let go, cum for me."

Emily was grateful for their position as she bit down on his shoulder, muffling her screams of pleasure as her body broke into convulsive waves with her release.

She collapsed against his chest, trusting him to hold her up and pressed several open mouth kisses along his neck, traveling her way up to his ear.

She panted, trying to find her breath. "Love you, only you, always you." Her words were choppy and broken but she could instantly feel their effect on the man loving her so well.

Between the feeling of her sheath clutching the length of his shaft and her soft broken words in his ear, he felt his release rushing through his body. Aaron drove into her hard, one last time before spilling deep inside her waiting core.

With his release all of the strength that was holding his muscles up evaded him and he started to sag under their combined weight. Feeling a moment of panic his eyes flashed around till he spotted a chair just over his shoulder.

Aaron stumbled backwards until he fell into the chair hard, driving her down onto his softening length and he let out a pleased smile at the soft gasp that escaped her lips at the renewed depth. She fell forward into his chest and collapsed against him completely as he relaxed into the back of the chair, his arms pulling her tight to his chest, refusing to let her go for even a moment.

Her head resting against his shoulder, he reached up and bushed his hand through her hair as she nuzzled her nose in his neck. As the moments passed he could feel the earlier desperation returning. The same feeling that caused him to take her so violently in a small dressing room in the back of a boutique in the middle of some no name city.

He turned his head and pressed his lips to the side of her face, whispering softly in her ear. "Promise me you will wear something else Emily."

Emily let out the breath she was holding, half afraid of what he would say once his frantic emotions had run their course.

"I promise." She said as she pressed one last kiss to his skin.

Pulling back so that she was sitting upright in his lap she looked at him. He was relaxed, sated, but still there was a kind of nervous tension in him.

Her gaze was quizzical as she finally asked him the question he was hoping to avoid but knew she would ask. She was far too curious to leave it alone. "Why?"

Aaron slid his hands from where they had been resting on the gentle swell of her hips, up the length of her back. "The thought of anyone seeing you like this, knowing what they would be thinking, what they would be wanting… there was no way I was going to be able to focus on anything but the thought of loving you, of knowing you were mine and they couldn't have you."

Rather than the rebuke he had been expecting her eyes softened and grew misty at his confession. She reached up a hand and ran it through his hair. At her gentle touch his eyes drifted closed.

For several heartbeats they sat there like that, enjoying the feeling of each other, after so long of repressing the desire to touch, to feel. Emily shifted in his lap, causing her inner muscles to flutter along his length and his eyes widened in shock as he felt himself hardening inside of her rather than slipping out as he expected.

The last time he recovered this fast, he was a teenager.

At the look in his eyes, Emily started to rock her hips slowly, savoring the feeling of him, hard inside her and his body slumped in the chair under her own. She slid along the first inch of him, enjoying the lassitude of her muscles as he became thicker and fuller inside her tight depths.

Hotch's hands slid back down and gripped her hips in his palms helping her to move. Emily hooked the heels of her boots in the rungs of the chair, gaining leverage so she could raise herself fully before sliding back down.

Remembering his last words she looked him dead in the eye, "No one else will ever see me like this again."

He closed his eyes as relief filled him at the promise in her words and he nodded his head before looking back up at her with such gratitude she was humbled by it.

"We can't put this away again Aaron." He traced his fingers along her cheek, knowing she was right. "We can't keep pretending."

"I know. I know." He cupped her breast in his hand and leaned forward to lick at her neck, enjoying the full weight of her body moving against his own. Feeling her being in control and just being able to lean back and enjoy. The best part was accepting that he could feel this again. From this point forward, things would be different between them. She was right in that, there was no way they would be able to go back to the way things were between them before.

Their attraction and desire was so explosive when it was finally allowed free reign that there was no way humanly possible it could be locked back up in the box it had been in.

Emily tightened her inner muscles along his hard length as she gripped the back of his chair, clinching each time she raised herself up and relaxing as she dropped back down and was gratified to hear his deep, husky moan. His hands slid along her thighs, fingers digging in and massaging as he moved them until he reached her hips.

Hotch slid his hands over her ass until he came to the stretchy fabric that was still banded around her waist. Pushing intently she was forced to stop moving and lift her arms so that he could pull it completely off, leaving her in nothing but her black knee high boots.

As his hands made the return journey down her back Emily tugged at his tie, pulling it from around his neck before dropping it to the floor. Next she attacked the buttons of his shirt, almost desperate for the warm feel of his flesh under her hands, against her own skin. The entire time she kept up the gentle undulation of her hips.

Emily slid her hands along his chest till she reached his shoulder and pushed his shirt and jacket down his arms. With effort Aaron pulled his hands free letting everything drop where it would and he gripped her hips again, tight enough he was sure he would leave bruises. She clutched his shoulders as she started to move again, feeling his fingers flex on her body with pleasure.

"Yesssss…" Aaron hissed out from between clinched teeth, "Ride me Emily." He threw back his head as he started to move with her. "Fuck I have never felt anything this perfect before."

Emily leaned forward and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, resting her forehead against his. "I know. You are so deep inside; it feels like you are filling a part of me that has been missing for far too long."

Aaron nodded his head in agreement before pressing his lips softly to hers. For long moments there was only this achingly slow movement. Before long neither one could resist any longer and the tempo changed. Hotch shifted his hips so that he was sitting up straighter and Emily let out a deep moan at the change in penetration.

She arched her back hard, tipping her head back so that her hair tickled the bare skin of his knees. Letting go of one of her hips he placed a hand in the center of her back, allowing her the freedom to move at will and his eyes flew over her body.

She was majestic. Her body tightened and relaxed, the muscles rolling with each rise and fall against him and Aaron could admit that he was completely taken over by the vision she presented.

At that moment he would have given anything for a big bed to lay her down in, but what they had was this.

As soon as this case was over, as soon as they were home, he was going to lock himself up with her for several days and love every inch of her body until neither of them could move, until they both pass out from exhaustion.

Emily's body was covered with a slight sheen of perspiration caused by the effort it was taking for her to make love to him in this position. She could feel her orgasm just out of reach until she recognized his hand supporting her back, allowing her to relax and focus on the feeling building inside of her as she once again rushed towards her climax. The angle of her body caused his cock to strike her g-spot with each penetration and she trembled with the force of her own desire.

Aaron trailed the hand not supporting her from her navel up until it rested on the pulse in the throat, feeling a swell of male pride at the rapid beat under his palm. His hand negligently slid over her shoulder and down her back, wrapping around her waist and helping her to move against him. He leaned forward and pressed his face between her breasts, licking softly at her skin till he could feel the vibrations of her moans under his lips and tongue.

Tipping his head, he gazed along the line of her neck, blowing softly on her skin and watching her tremble with the change in temperature. He loved how responsive her body was to everything that he did. With effort he brought them both back up until they were once again sitting upright.

He would never admit it out loud but he needed to hear her reaffirm her love for him, her desire to remain his. "Are you mine, Emily… only mine?" His voice was soft and questioning, holding none of the demand it contained the last time.

"God yes…" She panted lightly at the need he invoked in her, the only person to ever make her feel that way. Was there any other choice in her answer? "I'm only for you Aaron. I swear it."

He leaned his head against her shoulder and whispered in the shell of her ear. "And I'm yours, only yours."

His hands tightened on her hips, pulling her back down on him with just a little more strength than before, enforcing with their bodies, the promise just made with their lips.

The climax that had been building between them broke, but this time instead of crashing over them it swelled with a gentle intensity that felt even more meaningful for its quiet strength. He pulled her head down and gave her a soft, deep kiss, telling her everything that they didn't have the time to say at the moment.

But they were words they would find the time for in the very near future.

Once her heart rate turned to normal Emily pulled herself from his lap with a slow sigh of regret. Using what little strength remained in her trembling limbs she turned and started to collect the clothes strewn around the room and attempted to give him the privacy to pull himself together. Carefully she sorted out all of the clothing, hanging each outfit back on its hanger before turning her attention to her own disheveled state.

For a moment she was grateful for the fact that they would be heading back to the hotel so that she could get ready for the night ahead. Feeling the slickness between her thighs as she pulled her pants up, she acknowledged that she was in desperate need of a shower. Wincing as her muscles pulled it looked as though it was going to be a long hot one.

She finally selected the third outfit she had tried on; the one she had originally thought the best choice for the operation that night. Once everything was hung up and they were both properly attired she picked up the dress and opened the door.

At the last minute Aaron pulled her into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry that our first time was here."

"I'm not… this was perfect." With that she laid her palm on his cheek and rose up on her tiptoes, returning his kiss with one of her own.

She turned from his embrace and gently fingered the tiny slip of nothing that had managed to breach a wall they had spent so much time building. Giving it a regretful glance, she left it and the room behind.

Standing at the counter she gave the sales girl a slightly embarrassed grin, knowing by the look in her eye that the younger woman knew exactly what they had been up to back in the dressing room. She was more than a little amazed and impressed at the tact and discretion the young woman had.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She gave Emily a suggestive smile that made her blush all the way down her neck. Okay, so maybe she was a little less impressed but she returned the friendly smile with an honest one of her own.

"Um yes, this one will do." Placing the midnight blue half halter dress on the counter, she turned as Hotch moved up beside her and shivered as his hand came to rest low on her back.

He laid the slinky black outfit on top of her selection and his credit card with it. "This one as well, if you could."

The clerk gave them both a devilish look before ringing up the sale. Handing them the small red bag that contained their purchase, she thanked them for their patronage. With a last look of regret the clerk turned back to her work and smiled softly as the pair turned for the door, hoping that one day she would find whatever it was they had.

Aaron took Emily's hand in his and tugged gently. "Come on, we don't have much time."

With that they wove their way through the stands, out of the store and into a future that they both knew they would be traveling together.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Ummm… Yeah, okay… I… Ahhh…. That came kind of out of left field… So tell me what you think and I'm going to go and attempted to stop blushing like a school girl. Wow…<em>

_Blessings, Brandywyne_


End file.
